


caught up

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: nick and ellie are very fiery when they notice that they are not alone





	caught up

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nick and Ellie, I really see great potential among them, I hope to see more of them in the series

Ellie dropped another acceptable flower into the corresponding box, stretched, and got up. It was late and Nick still had not woken up. In fact, he had already woken up today. Twice. First, when he had followed her to the shower, and then when he had gotten into bed at noon and woken her up in the most delicious way imaginable. Nick had kissed and caressed her until he woke her up, telling her, as he slid his hands over her body. When I informed him that his sister was not there, they would have the whole apartment for them. Ellie chuckled at the euphoria with which he had told her, and then again when he had told her about every place and corner of the attic where he planned to make love to her. Then he stopped laughing when things got serious.

Seriously serious. The man was a machine in bed, awakening his passions as no one else could. Despite his great plans, they had not lifted him out of bed. It did not matter; They did not need the additional impetus of new places to get turned on ... they had managed pretty well there in the bedroom. Like never before! Ellie's body urged her to stretch again when the sensual tingle slid down her skin at the memory.

"Did you hear that?" He asked with a frown.

"He did not mention that he had the pillow over his head, which made it difficult for him to hear how to talk." I thought I heard someone call, "he explained, turning to him "There is no one here apart from us," Nick reminded him, with what he considered the patience of a saint. His gaze fixed on her erection. His member was straight, tall and proud, waiting for his attention. He was also red and maybe a little angry because he did not receive it, at least not without so many stops. Maybe this was Ellie's technique, she thought, taking it to the edge and then stopping; continue and stop again If so, it was brilliant. It was driving him crazy.

"Ellie?" He said with an almost pleading tone.

"Oh I'm sorry." He smiled at her and lowered his head again. Nick saw his lips part when he opened his mouth, and then ... Ellie was still again, her jaws closed a few inches from her chin, and she sat down. "Are you sure you do not hear that?"

He had done it, of course. Someone called him by his name. A woman. And since there were very few people with attic keys, Nick knew who he should be. I was going to kill her.

"It's probably my mother," he said, dropping his head in anger.

"Your mother?" There was no doubt of the horror in Ellie's voice. Nick lifted his head to watch her get out of bed. He looked at her regretfully as he pulled up his jeans, noting with interest that in his haste, he had not bothered to put on his panties. Hmmm ... he thought, and then his own pants crashed into his face. Ellie had thrown them.

"Get dressed, Nick," he murmured. "We can not let him find us like this."

Sighing, she abandoned any hope that Ellie would finish what she had started, and sat on the bed. But he did not start dressing immediately. Instead, he continued to watch as he ran clumsily with his bra. Her breasts swayed as she worked with the lace garment. He liked to watch it wiggle. 

"Ellie?" Both were frozen. The voice sounded closer. And it also became evident that it was not his mother.

Shit, who was he?

both looked at each other for a moment


End file.
